I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Ashley or Lucas.
1. Chapter 1: Lucas to Ashley

--I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You--

--Chapter 1: Lucas to Ashley--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ashley, are you busy right now?" I ask into the phone.

"_No, I'll be right over Lucas,_" Ashley answers me.

"Thanks Ash," I say.

"_Lucas, is something wrong?_" Ashley asks, concern filling her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just really need to see you," I say.

"_Okay, I'll be there in a minute,_" Ashley says.

"Okay, see you in 30 seconds," I say.

"_Yeah, bye,_" Ashley says before hanging up.

_Ding-dong_

-----------------------------------------------------

**Zac****Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh ****Ya never see it comin**** suddenly its real **-----------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming over Ashley," I say after opening the door and as I gently pull her into the living room of my house.

"Lucas, are you sure nothing's wrong, you're acting really weird," Ashley says.

"Ashley, I've been silent for too long, and I can't take it anymore," I say with a sigh.

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Ashley asks me.

"When we're together, I can't take my eyes off of you; when we're apart, I can't keep my mind from wondering to you; when you walk into a room for a party, it feels like you and I are the only ones there; when we're dancing together, my heart beats 10x faster then usual and I can't keep quiet any longer, and if I do, I might lose my chance of ever telling you; to sum everything up, Ashley, I love you and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone besides you, and I can't bare seeing you in the arms of another guy," I say before leaning in to kiss her.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Vanessa****Oh, never even crossed my mind, no ****That I would ever end up here tonight** -----------------------------------------------------

After 5 minutes, Ashley pulls away from the kiss to get some air.

"Lucas, how long have you been holding all of this inside you?" she asks, while her eyes fill with tears.

"5 years," I say before she cuts me off with a kiss.

"Is that all?" Ashley asks.

"No, I've kept all of this inside of me for 5 years, 5 months, 10 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes and 20 seconds," I say and I feel my face turn red.

"You've loved me for that long?" Ashley asks.

"Well, that's how long I've kept this bottled up, I've actually loved you since I fist met you 8 years ago," I say and my face turns even redder, if that is even possible.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Both: ****All things change ****When you don't expect them to ****No one knows ****What the futures gonna do ****I never even noticed ****That you're been there all along **-----------------------------------------------------

"Ashley, are you going to say anything? I mean I just confessed that I love you and all you can do is regret saying it," I say as we come up for air.

"Lucas, if I felt differently about this, I would've walked out when you said it," Ashley says slowly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, how do you actually feel about me?" I ask, "I need something in words, not actions," I say.

"But I thought actions speak louder than words?" Ashley asks.

"Well, usually they do, but in this instance, words are going to speak louder than actions," I say and lean in to kiss her again, only to be stopped by her cell phone ringing.

"Hold on, Lucas," she says before answering the call, "hello?" she asks.

"_Where are you?_" I hear a guy ask.

"That is none of your business Jared," Ashley responds.

"_It is if you still want me to be your boyfriend,_" Jared says in a threatening voice.

"Who says I still want to be your girlfriend or that I still want you to be my boyfriend?" Ashley asks.

"_Good point,_" Jared says.

"Bye, oh and we're over," Ashley says before hanging up.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chorus ****Zac & Vanessa****I cant take my eyes off of you ****I know you feel the same way too, yeah ****I cant take my eyes off of you ****All it took . . . Was one look ****For a dream come true**

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 1--

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Even though this is only one song, I split the story into three parts. Please read Chapter 2: Ashley to Lucas. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley to Lucas

--I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You--

--Chapter 2: Ashley to Lucas--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

--6 months later--

"Lucas, what are you doing?" I ask as he kneels.

"Ashley, ever since I met you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that it took me 8 years to finally admit it to you, but now that we've been together, I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship, but only if you are, so I'm on my knee, asking you if you'll marry me; now before you say anything, I'll be okay with your decision, because if you need more time, that is okay, but I hope that with your answer, you will also be ready to take the next step; so I ask you, Ashley Tisdale, will you marry me?" Lucas asks as he takes a small velvet box out of pocket and open it to show a beautiful diamond ring.

"I don't know what else to say besides…" I say.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Lucas****Yeah, we got a good thing goin on** **Ashley****Oh, right here is right where we belong** -----------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Lucas I'll marry you," I say with a smile as he slides the ring onto my finger, stands up and spins me around while kissing me.

"You, my dear, have made me the happiest man in the world right now," Lucas says.

"Now, the question is, are we going to live here, or next door?" I ask as wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling each other together.

"Both," Lucas says.

"Why both houses?" I ask after falling onto the couch.

"Well, so that we don't have to sell, either house, for one month we'll live here and then the next month we'll live at my place," Lucas says and kisses me passionately before I can say anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Both: ****You never really know what you might find ****Now all I see is you and I ****You're everything I never knew ****That I've been looking for** -----------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, are you sure that you want to keep both houses? I mean, we could always turn one into a guest house since they are next door to each other," I say as we get ready to go out to dinner with the cast.

"That sounds better then my plan," Lucas says coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Of course, and besides, we never go along with your plans anyway, do we?" I ask talking like Sharpay.

"Oh, come on Shar, at least you considered my plan for a few hours, which is better then only a few minutes," Lucas says falling easily into Ryan.

"What's your point Ry?" I ask as we head downstairs.

"My point is that I'm happy you at least considered my idea longer than you usually do," 'Ryan' says.

"Get over yourself," I say as takes my hand and kisses it.

"I promise to get over myself, but only if I don't have to get over you," he says smiling.

"Deal, now open the door for me," I mock-demand.

"Of course my lady," Lucas says opening the door for me and staring as I walk by.

"I love you, Ash," Lucas says.

"I love you, too, Luc," I say as we get into the car and drive toward the restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chorus ****Lucas & Ashley:**

**I cant take my eyes off of you ****I know you feel the same way too, yeah ****I cant take my eyes off of you ****All it took . . . Was one look ****For a dream come true**

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 2--

(A/N- 1: I'm not going to write the restaurant scene in the story, but in short, Lucas and Ashley arrive at the restaurant, have dinner with the rest of the cast, announce that they're engaged, and ask their friends to be in the wedding party. And chapter 3 skips ahead to the wedding day. – Emma)

(A/N- 2: I hope you liked the chapter. Please read Chapter 3: Singing Together Forever. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: Singing Together Forever

--I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You--

--Chapter 3: Singing Together Forever--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Ashley asks Vanessa, Monique, Olesya and Kaycee.

"We've been over this 10x since you got ready; you look amazing," Kaycee says smiling.

"That's not good enough, I mean, I'm marrying my 'brother', my best guy friend, the love of my life, I can't just look amazing, I need something more," Ashley says sighing.

"Take what you can get," Olesya says.

"This is my day, and I want to look more then amazing," Ashley huffs.

"Ashley, you are gorgeous, you're beautiful, you're amazing, and Lucas will think so as well," Monique says.

"But am I ready for this?" Ashley asks.

"You've been ready for this day since you first met Lucas," Vanessa says smiling and giving Ashley a hug.

"Thanks guys," Ashley says smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

**All: ****I can't take my eyes off of you****Oh, oh, oh yeah ****So let the music play ****Can't take my eyes off of y****ou ****Yeah, the feelings getting ****stronger ****And I never ever felt this way** -----------------------------------------------------

"You're sure that she'll walk down the isle and we'll get married?" Lucas asks Zac, Corbin, Ryne and Chris.

"Dude, calm down, she will walk down the isle and you will marry the girl of your dreams." Zac says rolling his eyes.

"Can one of you go check on her?" Lucas asks.

"No; Lucas, you're going to be like every other groom and wait to see what your bride looks like when she walks down the isle with her dad," Corbin says smacking Lucas upside the head.

"Okay, then can someone go make sure that everything is going as planned in the chapel?" Lucas asks.

"Dude, you have got to RELAX!" Ryne says, "This is your wedding day, let the wedding planners make sure everything is okay," he finishes.

"I hate you all," Lucas mumbles under his breath.

"Isn't Ashley's sister the wedding planner?" Chris asks.

"And my sister," Lucas says

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I see everything ****In your eyes. . . Oh yeah ****Alright, something's happening ****Cause everyone's around but ****You're the only one I see **-----------------------------------------------------

--Jennifer Tisdale to Lucas--

"Lucas, it's time to head into the chapel," Jennifer Tisdale, Ashley older sister says popping her head into the room.

"Thanks, Jenn," Lucas says, "its show time," he says to himself.

"See ya dude," Chris, Corbin and Zac say before heading out.

"You'll be fine Lucas, remember, we're all here to support you and Ashley, especially me," Ryne says patting him on the back and smiling.

"Thanks Ry," Lucas says.

"No problem, Luc," Ryne says before walking out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chorus**

**I cant take my eyes off of you ****I know you feel the same way too, yeah ****I cant take my eyes off of you ****All it took . . . Was one look ****For a dream come true**

-----------------------------------------------------

--Autumn Grabeel to Ashley--

"Ashley, it's just about time for the wedding party to line up, and your dad is waiting outside to talk to you," Autumn Grabeel, Lucas' older sister says coming into the room.

"Thanks Autumn," Ashley says smiling at her soon to be sister-in-law through the mirror.

"We're going to go line up," Monique says as she, Vanessa, Kaycee and Autumn walk out.

"Hunny," Mike Tisdale, Ashley's dad says walking in, "is it okay to come in?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's fine," Ashley says turning around to see her father and her best friend both staring at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Olesya asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need a minute," Ashley says.

"Okay, I'll see you when you're ready," Olesya says giving her a hug.

"Thanks Olesya," Ashley says smiling.

"No problem," Olesya says before leaving.

"Your mother wanted me to give you these to wear," Mike says handing his daughter a diamond necklace with matching bracelet.

"Thanks dad, will you help me put them on?" Ashley asks as she holds back tears, as to not ruin her make-up.

"It will be my pleasure," Mike says as he gently places the necklace around his daughter's neck.

After clasping the necklace and bracelet, Mike gives Ashley a kiss on the cheek.

"You look exquisite," Mike says making Ashley smile.

"I finally get what I want," Ashley says giving her dad a hug.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks.

"I've been saying all morning that I want to look more than amazing, and now I have it," Ashley says smiling and walking into the entrance hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

**I can't take my eyes off of you ****Feelings like I never knew ****I can't take my eyes off of you ****From the start. . . Got my heart ****Yeah, you do ****Can't take my eyes off you**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Do you Lucas Stephan Grabeel take Ashley Michelle Tisdale to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the minister asks looking at Lucas.

"I do," Lucas answers.

"And do you Ashley Michelle Tisdale take Lucas Stephan Grabeel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the minister asks looking at Ashley.

"I do," Ashley answers smiling.

"The rings please," the minister says to Olesya, the maid of honor, and Ryne, the best man, "repeat after me Lucas," the minister continues, "I Lucas Stephan Grabeel take you Ashley Michelle Tisdale to be my lawfully wedded wife and with this ring, as a symbol of my love, I thee wed," he finishes handing Lucas the ring.

"I Lucas Stephan Grabeel take you Ashley Michelle Tisdale to be my lawfully wedded wife and with this ring, as a symbol of my love, I thee wed," Lucas repeats as he puts the ring onto Ashley ring finger.

"Ashley, please repeat after me; I Ashley Michelle Tisdale take you Lucas Stephan Grabeel to be my lawfully wedded husband and with this ring, as a symbol of my love, I thee wed," the minister says handing Ashley the other ring.

"I Ashley Michelle Tisdale take you Lucas Stephan Grabeel to be my lawfully wedded husband and with this ring, as a symbol of my love, I thee wed," Ashley repeats with a sigh of relief as she puts the ring on Lucas' finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the minister says smiling at both of them.

As Lucas lifts Ashley's veil and leans in to kiss her, someone hushes into the chapel.

"I object to this marriage," Jared yells.

"It's too late Jared, Ashley and Lucas are already married," the minister says.

"It is not too late; they have not kissed to seal the deal and I will not stand by and watch Ashley make the biggest mistake of her life," Jared says walking toward the alter.

"Security!" the minister yells and two security guards walk toward Jared.

"This isn't over Grabeel, Ashley will be mine," Jared yells as he is dragged from the chapel.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that; with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the minister says again and this time there is no interruption.

"I introduce to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Lucas Grabeel," the minister says as Ashley and Lucas turn and face the wedding guests.

"Thank you all for coming," Lucas and Ashley say together before Olesya hands Ashley her bouquet and the wedding party walks back down the isle.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 3--

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please read my other stories. – Emma)


End file.
